


For Tonight We'll Merry Be

by Allekha



Series: YoI New Year's Countdown [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Making Out, New Year's Eve, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/pseuds/Allekha
Summary: For Phichit's first New Year's in America, he and Yuuri watchThe King and the Skatertogether, have a bit too much to drink, and have a bit more fun.





	For Tonight We'll Merry Be

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'overindulgence' on the holiday-prompts New Year's table.

Phichit had lived in America for years – there was nowhere in Thailand that could give him the training he needed, so when Phichit's talent had been discovered, it had been off to a place with real coaches and plentiful ice for him.

Never alone. His aunt had come to live with him, first, her and her husband, until his oldest sister had come to America for university and he'd lived with her instead. Phichit had missed Thailand, but there had been his family and phone calls and vacations back home at least twice a year.

And then his sister graduated, and Phichit moved to a new city and a new coach. For the first time, he didn't have a family member living with him. Only his hamsters, and a new friend and roommate: Yuuri Katsuki, self-focused and shy, or at least that was what Phichit had thought at first.

Yuuri took a while to warm up. He wasn't unfriendly; he'd taken Phichit shopping for new apartment things when he first moved in, and sometimes they cooked together, and when Phichit was gone for competitions he took good care of his hamsters. In return, Phichit made an effort to be a good roommate, and also did his best not to push into his life too hard. From what he'd heard, Japanese people were supposed to be reserved, weren't they? And he didn't want to be that annoying friend that never knew when to shut up and leave someone alone, even if he did want to be close friends with Yuuri.

Slowly, Yuuri started to smile more, and talk more about his life back home, and instead of ducking into their bedroom right away when he came home, sometimes he would stick around in the living room. He showed Phichit pictures of his dog, who was absolutely adorable, and let Phichit put an arm around him for selfies.

The months just flew by; before Phichit knew it, the year was almost over. This was going to be his first New Year's in America, since before he'd always gone home, but this year had been so busy. Getting used to a new city, making friends with Yuuri, honing his skills as a skater, online schoolwork. Phichit had wanted to go to a real American New Year's party, but it turned out that everybody he knew here – except for Yuuri – was either going home for the winter holidays or would otherwise be out of town. Even Ciao Ciao!

"Yuuri," Phichit whined on Christmas evening, when everything was closed. Yuuri looked up from his slice of Christmas cake. (Phichit had never known that Christmas even came with cake. All he'd seen of it in America was Santa and trees and snow.) "We should do something for New Year's."

"Like...?"

Phichit managed to wheedle him into buying alcohol (since he was old enough to do so here, and Phichit wasn't). Then on New Year's Eve, after eating a big, delicious meal where Phichit attempted a couple of family recipes he'd never made before, they settled on the couch and turned on _The King and the Skater_ , the internet having provided a drinking game.

Maybe the stuff Yuuri had bought was a little too strong. By the end of the movie, Yuuri was leaning into him, and Phichit couldn't seem to stop giggling. He'd never gotten more than a little tipsy before. And the movie was fun and Yuuri was warm and everything seemed so pretty and bright.

Phichit toned it down for the second movie, or maybe he was starting to forget the rules; Yuuri did not. Somehow they made it through, and by the time Phichit was humming along to the end credit theme, Yuuri actually seemed less drunk than when they'd started.

Well, at least until they were trying to clean up afterward, music from a random concert playing on TV, and Yuuri decided it was a good idea to try and dance along. On the table.

Alarmed, Phichit pulled him off, and Yuuri wasn't quite co-ordinated coming down, so they fell against the wall. It kind of hurt, but then they were both laughing, and Yuuri was _really_ warm and his face was all pink and Phichit had always thought he was cute, so it felt entirely natural to kiss him.

Yuuri kissed him back. They were soon tangled up in each other next to the wall, a leg between his, Phichit's leg wrapping around Yuuri's thigh, arms everywhere, a tongue deep in his mouth. It was suddenly very hot, nevermind the chill that was always present in their apartment now that it was winter.

"Can I?" Phichit panted, pulling at Yuuri's shirt, and he nodded. Phichit had seen everything under his winter layers before – Yuuri had apparently grown up at a hot spring and didn't think much of sitting around naked after a bath when it was warm enough – but it was a different thing altogether to touch. He looked so soft with three shirts and a sweater on him. Underneath, of course, was a different story. In reality, he was hard muscle, squirming when Phichit's hands must have tickled him.

Bottles and cups and TV forgotten, they stumbled into their bedroom together, flopped onto one of the beds, and proceeded to continue making out. Phichit had done things before but not like this, lying on a bed, heat creeping slowly down his neck until his skin felt like it was buzzing when Yuuri touched him. He squirmed closer and ground against the leg that was back between his, Yuuri panting against his hair, until he'd had enough and stuck his hand down Yuuri's sweatpants.

The noises Yuuri made were surprisingly cute.

Afterward, he would have made for a very good picture. Glasses left somewhere, hair in need of a trim sticking to his face, eyelashes dark against his cheeks as he caught his breath. Phichit actually considered taking one for a moment, but he couldn't remember where he'd left his phone.

"Happy New Year," Yuuri mumbled. Phichit wasn't sure if it was actually past midnight yet, but he wasn't about to get up to find out, so he repeated the sentiment.

He kissed Yuuri's cheek, and Yuuri didn't leave or ask him to leave, so he settled down to sleep next to him. 

They missed the ball dropping on Times Square, but that was alright. And the first few moments after they woke up were a bit awkward, but less so after Phichit gave Yuuri the most cheerful smile he could muster, and by the time they had dragged themselves out to make breakfast, things between them were back to normal again.

Scrolling through his Instagram feed over breakfast, Phichit wondered if Yuuri would let him take pics next time. Not to post online, of course – just for his private collection.


End file.
